


Act VI

by Loving_oneshots



Category: Pygmalion - Shaw
Genre: Cats, F/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_oneshots/pseuds/Loving_oneshots
Summary: The evening after the wedding of Eliza's father. YOU are ELIZA!!





	Act VI

**Author's Note:**

> First post  
> Higgins is a cat person.

Pygmalion –  
A Better Ending

 

Figures:  
Eliza Dolittle – You  
Colonel Pickering  
Henry Higgins

 

Act VI

The wedding of your father went a lot better than you expected. Even though you don´t like Alfred´s new wife, you had a lot of fun with Pickering and Mrs. Higgins. In the evening, Freddy and his family also came to the wedding. In front of all the present guests and his family, he announced your engagement. Everybody came to congratulate, and Mrs. Eynsford-Hill already started planning the wedding with Mrs. Higgins. Later - long after sunset - you went to restaurant. Everybody you loved was there. Freddy, Pickering, Mrs. Higgins, Alfred, even Henry. The evening was very funny, but you all drank a little too much and Henry started behaving worse, than you had ever seen before. After the group was gone and only Pickering, Higgins and you were left, he started to correct the grammar of the people in the restaurant. At first it was quite funny, but the later the evening got, the ruder he got. Henry started insulting the guests and, in the end, the bartender threw you out. Now the three of you are standing outside on Coral Street, discussing whether it is a good opinion to still go to the Waterloo Green Park for another drink.  
The clock of the Saint Georges Cathedral strikes midnight.  
Pickering: Oooooh look, it´s already midnight, I think we should go home now.

Higgins: (to Pickering; his voice indicating, that he drunk too much) Well, you  
can go home if you want Pick, but I will go to (pointing his finger at a pub on  
the opposite of the street, trying to read the name) that very invitingly looking  
shop! (he tries to walk, but his feet don´t seem to follow his orders. He trips  
and falls into Pickering´s arms. You start laughing, a little too loud.)

Pickering: Heeey don´t you laugh at him, it´s not polite! Who the devil taught you  
manners?

Eliza: Even if you may not remember it at this very moment; That was you!

Higgins: (still laying in Pickering´s arms) Oiiiii, Eliza be quiet, or you will wake up  
aaaaaall the people in the quarter. (to Pickering) Help me walk, now!  
(Pickering is now looking at Higgins as if he expects him to say something  
more) WHAT?!?

Pickering: (already a bit annoyed) YOU forgot a word!

Higgins: I never forget a word! (Pickering does not attempt to help Higgins at all)  
(Higgins rolls his eyes) Would you, my dearest Pickering, help me walk now,  
PLEEEEEASE?

Pickering: (giggling a little) Of course, my sweetheart. (you start laughing again,  
Higgins turns to face you.)

Higgins: Why are you laughing again now, you... you... you guttersnipe?

Eliza: (still laughing) It´s nothing. I think I should better call a taxi, before you get  
BADER.

Higgins: (suddenly quite loud) WORSE!

Eliza: Ok, ok. (and with those words you walk away from them, towards the street. You  
wave, but a few taxis pass without noticing you. Then, a couple of minutes later,  
a taxi stops.) Finally. (towards Pickering and Higgins, who are already giggling  
over another one of Henrys jokes.) Gentlemen, come over here, a taxi arrived!

They start running, well rather stumbling, towards you. You get into the taxi and Pickering tells the driver where to go. A short while later you arrive at 27A Wimpole Street. Everybody gets out of the taxi and Pickering pays the driver. Higgins starts knocking at the door loudly.)

Pickering: Henry... You do know that you got the keys, right?

Higgins: Oooooooh right. Right, right. (he fumbles in his pockets and pulls them out)  
Here we go.

Higgins opens the door and goes inside. He shuts the door behind him with a loud bang. You stand outside with Pickering and look at him confused. Just a moment later Higgins opens the door again.

Higgins: Sorry, I totally forgot you were there...

Pickering is holding the heavy black door open for you. You enter and go upstairs, Pickering follows you. Higgins takes of his coat and hat and hands them over to Pickering, who just throws them into a corner. He returns, and Higgins is opening a bottle of champagne. He fills three glasses and hands them over to you and Pickering. You sit down on the piano bench, Pickering sits next to you and Higgins sits down in the easy chair in front of you. As the three of you empty one glass after another and Higgins had already opened the next bottle, he moves closer.

Pickering: What the devil are you doing Henry???

Higgins: I have to ask you a question. Both of you.

Eliza: Are you sure you want to do that tonight. We´re a little bit drunk. All of us.

Pickering: Not just a little bit, to be honest.  
Higgins: I AM SURE.

Eliza and Pickering: (with a low voice) Be quiet, please...

Higgins: Well, you are right. We are drunk.

Eliza: What was your question again?

Higgins: Ahhh, right. Soooo....

Eliza and Pickering lean forward, as if he was sharing a secret. Higgins starts to get restless. He seems to be very nervous. Even more nervous than he was at the garden party. He moves a bit closer with his chair.

Pickering: Henry WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK?!?

Higgins: Calm down Pick. I just wanted to ask: Eliza, Pick, will you stay here with  
me, please? I wouldn´t know what to do without you. Pick, you always make  
me laugh and you definitely have better manners than I do. Eliza, you just  
know everything about me, my eating habits, my appointments, my strengths  
and weaknesses. I need you, both of you. Stay here with me. PLEASE!

Pickering: Of course, I´ll stay here Henry. It´s been amazing.

Eliza: I will stay here with you too but I will still marry Freddy.

Higgins: Thank you so much. (a short pause, Higgins is standing up and looks out of  
the window) I think we should adopt a cat.


End file.
